theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Erik Lehnsherr
"Let's just say I'm Frankenstien's Monster" -Erik Lehnsherr to Bilbo Baggins Erik Lehnsherr was a Wizard, Sith and supervillain and was commonly known as his supervillain name Magneto '''and his Sith Name '''Olorin. As a wizard, he was known as Gandalf. He was potrayed by DarthPotato77 in the The Sith Temple Game, and was the host of The War On Middle-Earth. History Childhood Erik Lehnsherr was born in Poland around 1935. Once World War II broke out, he was forced into a Concentration Camp and was seperated from his parants. Lensherr tried running back to his parents before gates closed. Nazi soldiers began grabbing him to prevent Erik from escaping. He reached his arm out toward a metal gate and his powers began to manifest. Dr. Klaus Schmidt watches outside of his office window being knocked unconscious. Other soldiers look at the gate he bent and immediatly reported to Schmidt. Schmidt was interested in Erik's powers. Schmidt ordered the young boy to his office and ordered Erik to move a small coin on his desk. When Erik could not do it, Schmidt called in Erik's mother. Schmidt pointed a gun at his mother and told Erik ha did not move the coin, he would shoot. Erik still could not do it, and Schmidt shot. This brought Erik into a rampage and he was able to destroy everything made of metal in the room using his powers. After the destruction was over, Erik was crying. Schmidt gave him his Nazi coin and spent years torturing the boy to find his powers. X-Men Years later, Erik worked to kill Schmidt, now known as Sebastian Shaw. He tracked him from Switzerland to Argentina to Miami. In Miami, Erik found out Shaw was also a mutant and had the power to absorb energy and was no match for him. There he met mutants Charles Xaviar and Revan Darkholme who were also looking for Shaw. Shaw had a plan to kill non-mutants and take control of the world. They gathered several other mutants to help fight Shaw and prevent World War III which was part of Shaw's plan. They lept into action and attacked Shaw's submarine. Erik fought Shaw and killd him by using the same coin he was odered to move as a child by putting it through Shaw's brain. Erik took Shaw's helmet and when American and Russian soldiers fired at the mutants,Erik tried to force the missles back a them. Xaviar tried to stop him but Erik accidentally parylized him. Erik then formed the Brotherhood of Mutants. Brotherhood of Mutants Years later, Magneto had was working with several supervillains in the Brotherhood. They fought Xaviar's X-Men several times over Magneto's treatmento of humans. Magneto did not necessecarily hate the X-Men, but they always stood in his way oh his plots against humans. Magneto was in fact very saddened by Xaviars death, and sttod up for him when Pyro said he wished he could have killed him himself. The last time they fought, where Magneto tried to destroy the mutant cure and kill the mutant who was the source of it, Magneto was cured by Wolverine and Hank McCoy. Exile With no powers, Lehnsherr journeyed to Britain where he met Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. He pretended to enlist in the Death Eaters in exchange for training as a wizard. When Voldemort found out about this, he attempted to kill Lehnsherr, but was unsuccessful and he escaped. Lehnsherr decided not to seek revenge, remembering Sebastian Shaw. He decided to do good instead of evil as he did as Magneto. He took the name Gandalf and went to the secret world of Middle-Earth. With the help of Saruman the White, he became well known and discovered the One Ring after going on an adventure with Bilbo Baggins. Despite what he always said, Gandalf secretly wanted the One Ring to become immortal. But Gandalf tried to resist this to not have a repeat of how power hungry he was as Magneto. Deciept Eventually, Gandalf met Frodo Baggins, when Bilbo left the Shire without the One Ring, it was given to Frodo. When Gandalf realized Gollum told Sauron about Bilbo, Gandalf and Frodo decided to take the Ring to Rivendell. Frodo also brought along Samwise Gamgee, and later Meriadoc Bradybonk and Peregrin Took. When they reached Rivendell, They decided to destroy the Ring. Gandalf finally decided he must take the Ring. He came up with a grand plan to take it. Gandalf, the four Hobbits, as well as as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimili, and Boromir set off to Mordor to destroy the Ring. A key part of his plan was appearing to be dead to Frodo. Gandalf faked his death at Moria, and used the power of flight he learned from Voldemort to survive. Gandlaf possessed Boromir to try to take the ring so Frodo would leave. Once the Fellowship was broken and Boromir was dead, Gandalf appeared to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili. He saved King Theoden and helped win The Battle of Helm's Deep. When Frodo was nearly killed by Shelob, Gandalf apparated to Frodo to go to the Undying Lands, secretly plotting to kill him. War on Middle-Earth Eventually, Gandalf decided to leave the undying lands. But Frodo Baggins attempted to stop him. Gandalf had to fight his way to Middle-Earth, killing Celeborn, Galadriel, and Bilbo Baggins in the process. He was assisted by Saruman's most trusted assassin, Revan. When he returned to Middle-Earth, Saruman had gathered Gandalf a 17-Man company. The company set out for a secret location in the Misty Mountains to find the Ancient Tesseract hidden by Saruman decades prior. When the company arrived, the Tesseract had been stolen by the Death Eaters. Due to growing suspicion of Death Eaters among them, Gandalf ordered the death of Plo Koon which was carried out by Darth Revan. In the night, Scruffy was murdered by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Renewed in their efforts to find the Death Eaters and take the Tesseract, the company dove further into the Misty Mountains. The Companions were then taken hostage by Goblins who had the intent of feeding them to the Goblin King. They were saved by The Witch-King of Angmar who gave them weapons to attack the Goblins. As the Goblin King tied to eat Loki, Haldir, Wicket, and Gregor killed the Goblins. The Goblin King was slain by King Theoden of Rohan. Gandalf left Loki for dead under the Wreckage of the Kingdom. Gandalf met up with Saruman's half of the Company, and found that Nute Gunray had been murdered by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Left with Gunray's body, was a message from Voldemort saying to meet him at Gondor for a duel to the death. He noticed The One Ring was being held by Revan. Gandalf demanded it back, and Revan eventually gave in. Lehnsherr's company pushed on. But many of the companions began to doubt if he would hold true to his word and would not betray them. Wicket suspected Theoden was a Death Eater. The two demanded all to vote the other off. Lehnsherr and Saruman let them fight, and Theoden was convicted. Lehnsherr also felt he was a Death Eater, so he had him hung to death. Theoden warned the others of Lehnsherr, but Lehnsherr killed him before he could finish. In the morning, Lehnsherr found Revan near dead. He left the assassin to die despite Saruman's protests, and Revan swore he would kill him. As the company moved forward, Lehnsherr found Loki, who challenged him to a duel. The two dueled; with Loki victorious. Lehnsherr ordered his companions to kill Loki, but they were stopped by Lord Sauron. Shocked that Sauron was alive, Lehnsherr and his company were pushed off a cliff by Loki. He pleaded with Loki to save him, but quoting Lehnsherr, he let him die. Changing of the Guard Two Months Later, Gandalf awoke in a freezing lake being saved by Saruman. He and the rest of the company washed up on the shore of a lake in Isen. Picking up where they were two months later, Gandalf ordered the companions to continue discussing. At the end of the day, Obi-Wan Kenobi, supporter of Theoden was convicted. Before he could be killed, Kenobi attacked Gandalf, who was saved by Saruman. Gandalf and Saruman prepared to Lightsaber duel Kenobi. But Kenobi force chocked them. Gandalf was saved due to the efforts of Anakin Skywalker and Grievous. Gandalf found his old friend, Severus Snape, the next day. He had the company vote on whether or not to trust Snape. In the end, Snape was trusted. He told them Voldemort had changed the location of thrir battle to Helm's Deep. The Companions voted at the end to kill Shelob. Gandalf ordered his legs cut off and then killed. Wicket killed the spider with a chainsaw. The Company pushed on and reached Helm's Deep. The next day, Gandalf prepared to duel and kill Voldemort. Voting Continued, as Gandalf wanted to kill as many Death Eaters as possible. At mid-day, an army arrived at Gandalf's door called The Servants of Destruction. They were led by BX-01. The Commando Droid told Gandalf that Voldemort had prepared an army. Gandalf ordered the troops to take positions. At sunset, Boromir was convicted. As he was to be executed, Snape betrayed Gandalf and saved Snape. The two ram out to Voldemort's army, joined with Loki. Gandalf his in the basement with Saruman and Jabba the Hutt, guarding The Crystal of Destruction, which controlled the loyalty of the Droid Army. Once the Army had seemingly been defeated, Gandalf and Saruman came out of hiding. Frodo Baggins, Aragorn II Elessar, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, and Eowyn attacked. Gandalf killed Legolas and Gimli. Loki than appeared with Voldemort and the Crystal of Destruction. And the Servants of Destruction betrayed Gandalf. Gandalf dueled Voldemort and was defeated by the wizard. Gandalf unleashed a mighty force push onto Voldemort though was unable to kill him. Due to simultaniously occuring events, Wicket asked Gandalf to borrow the Ring. Enraged, Gandalf force choked Wicket. As he prepared to kill the ewok, Saruman betrayed Gandalf and cut off his hands. He was then led away under Saruman's protection. Return After this, Gandalf began to regain his power as Magneto and joined Darth Sidious at the Sith Temple Base although only being able to levitate metal. He shaved his beard, cut fis long hair, and took upon his Magneto helmet once again. He took the Sith Name, Darth Olorin. Voldemort, who disguised himself as Plagieus joined the Jedi and tried to overthrow the Sith with the help of Starkiller and Revan, After Olorin was voted off, he pretended to be dead. Boba Fett stole the One Ring from what he thought was Olorin's corpse. Olorin attempted to kill the Bounty Hunter but Gollum, took it first. Olorin recruited Deadpool and traveled to Hogwarts to kill Voldemort. And he would kill Sidious should he appear there. Death When the Sith as well as Voldemort appeared at Hogwarts, a battle broke out. Olorin dueled with Voldemort using Lightsabers. With his staff, Olorin cast the Disaming Charm on Voldemort and finished him off with his lightsaber. Olorin searched in the Hogwarts Castle for Gollum, but was confronted by Revan. The two dueled, and Revan killed Olorin while he was weakened by Dooku. Category:Characters Category:Playable character Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Fellowship of the Ring